The Good Stuff
by ChicksDigTheFuzzyDude
Summary: LORO songfic to the song of the same name by Kenny Chesney. Another songfiction by Chicks. I'm digging for reviews here... please? Anyway, enjoy!


Loro. What do you know. This just seemed to... fit them somehow. Disclaimer time! I don't own X-Men Evolution. If I did, I would spray-paint nasty messages about humans onto Duncan and Taryn's houses. Ha!

Ignore my bad weather jokes.

Reviews are appreciated. Please leave them. I need to know what song to write for next, and I'm mostly using country right now.

"Why can't ya leave me be fer once, 'Ro?"

"Why can't you take more responsibility, James?"

"Maybe I would if they were worth it!"

"Get out of my room!"

"Fine!"

Logan stormed out of her room, and slammed the door behind him. He was beyond furious. He was doing the best he knew how, but she just had to go and get all motherly on him.

_Well, me an' my lady had our first big fight,  
So I drove around 'til I saw the neon light.  
A corner bar, an it just seemed right.  
So I pulled up._

He climbed in the car, knowing how badly anger clouded his mind and not trusting himself on his motorcycle. This particular car had been last used by Rouge, as he could tell by the strong scent of Cajun on the seat cushions. He turned on the radio as he hit the highway, headed for some bar somewhere. Somewhere far away. A country station started blaring away, and he was about to change it when a song came on the radio.__

Not a soul around but the old bar keep,  
Down at the end an' looking half asleep.  
An he walked up, an' said : "What'll it be?"  
I said: "The good stuff."

He could use some whiskey, some beer, scotch, anything to take his mind off Ororo and their fight.__

He didn't reach around for the whiskey;  
He didn't pour me a beer.  
His blue eyes kinda went misty,  
He said: "You can't find that here.

But was he really gonna find what he was looking for at an old bar counter? He shrugged it off and kept driving, listening to the song more closely now.__

'Cause it's the first long kiss on a second date.  
Momma's all worried when you get home late.

Raven. Hah. Ever since she had followed Magneto to the mansion and become a teacher, she had almost taken 'Ro's place as the surrogate mother. She was so worried after their first few dates, watching from the window as they pulled up and only saying, "It's a long day tomorrow and you've got early training sessions. You should get to bed." And she had sent them off just like that, with a pat on the back and a shared look between them, the taste of the first kiss still on his lips.

_  
And droppin' the ring in the spaghetti plate,  
'Cause your hands are shakin' so much._

When he had proposed, he had been nervous. He had almost dropped her ring. But she had said yes, and he had laughed in releif, a true laugh for once. A real smile lighting up his face.

_  
An' it's the way that she looks with the rice in her hair.  
n' eatin' burnt suppers, the whole first year,  
An' askin' for seconds to keep her from tearin' up.  
Yeah, man, that's the good stuff._

The first night she had ever burned dinner. She had almost been in tears, but he had gulped it down to make her happy and she had laughed at his faces.__

He grabbed a carton of milk an' he poured a glass.  
An' I smiled an' said: "I'll have some of that."  
We sat there an' talked as an hour passed,  
Like old friends.

Long nights spent talking in the kitchen over glasses of milk, sometimes with one or more of the others with them, and usually with X-23 nearby. The night she had told him that he was all she would ever want.__

I saw a black an' white picture an' it caught my stare,  
It was a pretty girl with bouffant hair.  
He said: "That's my Bonnie,  
"Taken 'bout a year after we were wed."

He remembered taking her out to a historical village once, just for kicks, a year after the marriage. She had pulled him into a photo shop, and they had hung the picture on the wall of her room.__

He said: "Spent five years in the bottle,  
"When the cancer took her from me.  
"But I've been sober three years now,  
"'Cause the one thing stronger than the whiskey:

He had been drinking too much lately. He ran a hand over his chin and was surprised to find the stubble there.__

"Was the sight of her holdin' my baby girl.

She always got along well with Laura. The first fight she had with Pietro, Laura had come home crying and ran straight to Ororo, just sat there on the couch and let her stepmother run her fingers through her long brown hair.

_  
"The way she adored that string of pearls,  
"I gave her the day that our youngest boy, Earl,  
"Married his high school love."_

She had thrown something at him. He looked down at the string of rough African beads he had given her the day Kurt had proposed to Amanda in the front yard. She was rarely seen without it on now.

_  
"An' it's a new tee-shirt saying: 'I'm a Grandpa'.  
"Bein' right there as our time got small,  
"An' holdin' her hand, when the Good Lord called her up,  
"Yeah, man, that's the good stuff."_

He knew right where he would be when she passed on; right there, holding her hand, as young as ever. He would watch her fade, and love her all the more knowing there was someone waiting for him up there. And with Laura pregnant, he would be able to tell his grandkids and great grandkids all about Grandma Ororo and how amazing she really was. But he'd never be able to do her justice.__

He said: "When you get home, she'll start to cry.  
"When she says: 'I'm sorry,' say: 'So am I.'  
"An' look into those eyes, so deep in love,  
"An' drink it up.  
"'Cause that's the good stuff.  
"That's the good stuff.  


Logan pulled a U-turn and sped back down the highway, not caring about the speed limit, not knowing why they had fought, only that he needed desperately to be back there with Ororo. He pulled in and jumped out, pounding up the stairs and avoiding Laura's hurt look. He was about to knock on her door when it opened and she threw her arms around him, crying into his shirt.

"I'm so sorry... 'Lo, I'm so sorry!"

"... Me too, 'Ro. Me too."

"I shouldn't have..." He placed a finger on her lips and tilted her head toward him.

"Love you, 'Ro."

_''Cause that's the good stuff...''_


End file.
